billysparklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Worms
Sour Worms is the secondary guitarist and occasional song writer for Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys. Early Life Born in Paris to American parents who at the time were living and working in France. Sour Worms was brought back to the United States at the age of three and spent his childhood and adolescence in Ohio. A student of literature and blessed with a natural talent for music Sour Worms was a talented and well known student in school. In his high school years he began a very intense relationship with a young woman named Gweneth Pierson. The two high school sweethearts entered into what can best be described as an intensely serious relationship. For reasons never totally disclosed the pair parted ways shortly after they had left high school. Solo work and forming the band After graduating from High School Sour Worms set out to hitchhike his way across the country, equally, he would later state, in hopes of forgetting Gwen as much as discovering himself. During his time on the road he found himself in the city of Asheville , NC. This period of time Sour Worms documented in his first written work "Sounds of the Road." While in Asheville Sour Worms sought a place where he could play some music to scrounge up some spending money. While going through the town he met Carry Framer who was immediately smitten with the traveler and offered him a place to stay for the duration of his stay in town. It was through Carry that Sour Worms was initially introduced to local musician Billy Sparkles. Billy and Sour Worms hit it off instantly and after an evening of drinking and playing music Billy extended an offer to play music together should Sour Worms decide to extend his stay in Asheville. After some time of debate Sour Worms finally decided to extend his stay in the mountain town indefinitely. Sour Worms and Billy soon sought out a third member to add a bit of rhythm to their solely melody driven musical capacities. They sought out noted British drummer "Moves" who had recently relocated to the area himself. The trio played together several times, getting a feel for each members personal styles and capacity, before they agreed to form a group. Where the name Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys came from is a much disputed story but the group debuted the following St.Patrick's Day for their first show, an event documented in the novel "Oxen and Lions." The group toured sparingly, focusing themselves more on writing and practicing. As a result Their shows were some what rare but were none the less the hot ticket shows of the town, each drawing rave reviews, huge crowds, and a huge buzz among the local crowds. After only a few months of playing together the guys were presented with their first offer for representation from the O'Mally Agency, approached by controlling partner Chris O'Mally himself. Almost immediately after signing with O'Mally the boys were put on tour and began to be courted by Sullivan Styles, a talent scout and producer at WRBR Inc. After several well-recieved shows the band was called into a meeting the the WRBR president and C.E.O. Nicos Socin, after an especially tense meeting Socin reluctantly signed the boys and began what would later prove to be WRBR's most prolific, and most profitable act. Self Titled Debut After getting signed Black Hat Sessions Surviving Friends Like These Shine From the Ashes of Babel; new Shiny Boys